Snow Angels
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Takeru was happy remaining just friends with Hikari and waiting for his best chance to come along to tell her how her really felt about her. Things between them always seemed to naturally progress, so he should have expected the moment to arrive while they were enjoying their normal fun together. Takari one-shot


**Snow Angels**

Hi everyone. As some of you may know, this month marks my fifth year writing fanfics on here and I've decided to put out a few one-shots to commemorate it. Obviously this is one of those one-shots.

Summary: Takeru was happy remaining just friends with Hikari and waiting for his best chance to come along to tell her how her really felt about her. Things between them always seemed to naturally progress, so he should have expected the moment to arrive while they were enjoying their normal fun together. Takari fluff one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this story. I would be busy getting ready for the release of the second Digimon Adventure Tri movie if I did.

* * *

Takeru glanced up into the cloudy night sky and breathed out. He could see the vapour in his breath as it rose into the air before dissipating between the gentle flurry of snowflakes that were slowly making their way to the ground. It was nothing compared to the earlier heavy blizzard, which had left a layer on the ground that reached halfway up his shin. Tokyo often had snow in winter, but this much in such a short amount of time was something Takeru, or TK for short, hadn't seen in his life.

Despite the snow easing off, it was still bitterly cold and the teen boy could feel it as the wind rushed over his cheeks. TK adjusted his white beanie with his gloved left hand to make sure that it covered all of his golden blonde hair and as much of his ears as possible. He would have happily remained at home and watched the snow from his living room, but the brunette girl holding his right hand had other ideas. She had basically led him out of his apartment and straight to the park, not letting go of his hand all of the way.

Glancing to his right, Takeru's cobalt eyes fixed onto his best friend. Hikari had a small smile on her lips and the way that her chocolate-brown bangs framed her face made it difficult for TK to miss the pink tint to her cheeks. Kari, as those close to her called her, wanted to be one of the first people out into the park to see the unblemished snow that covered it. The two friends often came to this park together and it was one of their favourite places to relax, which was why Hikari wanted to see it before anyone else could place footprints into the beauty.

The corners of TK's lips turned upwards as he continued to gaze at his best friend. Seeing her happy and smiling always made him feel happy too. It was at that moment that he became acutely aware that he was still holding her hand, which acted as the cue for the chill in his cheeks to suddenly disappear and for them to become rather warm. However, the blonde teen didn't let go because he liked holding Hikari's hand for reasons that he would never admit. It was actually quite common for the two friends to end up holding each other's hands after leading the other like this and neither of them would let go until they had to.

They had similar moments when they would cuddle up while watching a movie or reading their books together. The two friends would hug much longer than any friends should, but they never became uncomfortable with it. Takeru enjoyed their moments like this and their embraces, and the soft happy smile on Kari's face told him that she felt the same way. They were common enough occurrences for people to think that they were actually a couple.

TK's eyes traced down her body from his friend's face and white furry hat. She was wearing a rose pink wool coat that hugged her figure and showed that she would become a stunningly beautiful woman in a few years. It hugged the curves of her already more than ample breasts, flat stomach and her slender hips. Her mid-thigh length navy skirt and black woolly tights allowed him to see those long legs as he and Hikari continued along the empty untouched snow-covered path.

The smile on Takeru's lips grew as his sapphire orbs fixed onto their hands and he allowed himself to admit that his best friend was probably the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. Then again, he had always found her attractive because there was so much more attractive about her than her looks alone. Kari was kind, caring, smart, funny and TK could keep on thinking about his friend's personality but his mind returned to the fact that they were just friends.

Holding of hands, cuddling and hugging all entered their relationship naturally and they both just accepted it as a new normal. They were comfortable with it and, if the expression on Hikari's face was anything to go by, they both were happy with it. That fuelled the hope inside TK's heart that maybe they could become more than just friends one day. He didn't want to rush it though and risk his very important friendship with Kari. The blonde teen was more than happy to wait for the perfect moment to come along so that he could take their relationship to the next level, but he knew that he would make a move if his hand was forced.

Hikari glanced in his direction, making him gaze upward and lock his cobalt orbs onto her mahogany-brown pair. Her smile grew as they kept their eyes fixed on each other. The pink tint in her cheeks turned a few shades darker while they continued into the unblemished snow. Kari's eyes suddenly lit up and her soft smile turned into a devious smirk, making Takeru raise his eyebrows questioningly.

The movement of Kari's mitten-covered right hand caught his attention and he realised why she was grinning. In her palm was a ball of snow that she threw straight at him. It hit him square on his chest and slowly slid down his black jacket. Hikari giggled as she released his hand and ran off further down the path, grabbing another handful of snow off the wall next to them.

Takeru, not wanting to be out done, quickly grabbed some snow of his own and used his gloves to squash it into a ball. He turned in Kari's direction only to be hit on the shoulder by her second snowball. She laughed again as she grabbed some more of the white powdery dust off the wall. TK took his chance and threw one back. Hikari saw it coming and tried to dodge it but it just caught the brunette teen on her back.

She threw the ball in her hands and this time TK managed to duck under it before grabbing a handful of snow off the ground. Hikari had only just missed him and Takeru knew not to underestimate his friend's throwing ability. He took aim with his next shot and threw the snowball at Hikari's midriff. She used her flexibility and gracefulness to avoid it before launching another one that hit the blonde boy straight on his chest again. Kari giggled before she spun around and started sprinting away from him, grabbing more snow in the process.

"Get back here," TK yelled before laughing with her and chasing the brunette girl into a part of the park that would normally have been an open area of grass. The two teens raced out into the open land, placing the first footprints into the deep untouched snow. "I'm going to get you for that."

Takeru threw his snowball at Kari just as she was turning around to throw one back. It hit the brunette girl on her side, but she was unperturbed by it as she retaliated. Her shot missed as TK picked up some more snow and squeezed it between his hands into a sphere. He threw it at his best friend as she ran further across the open area and he hit her square on her butt.

Hikari squealed as she skidded to a halt and turned to face him. She had a huge smile on her face and TK couldn't miss the playful glint in her eyes even from ten metres away. The blonde boy stopped too and quickly grabbed some more snow. He glanced back up and his eyes opened wide as he saw Kari running straight at him. She was grinning as she jumped into the air and tackled him to the ground. The two friends landed in the snow with Hikari on top as laughter burst from their lips. Being able to have fun and play games like this was one of the many reasons why Takeru always enjoyed spending time with his closest friend.

Their laughter continued as Kari pushed herself off Takeru and jumped into the untouched snow next to him. She landed on her back and began moving her arms up and down while sliding her legs out to her side before bringing them back in. "Snow angels!"

TK chuckled as he decided to join in, cutting out an angel shape in the snow next to his best friend. He could feel the tip of his hand touch Hikari's several times as they moved their arms up and down in the white dust covering the park. Feeling her hand against his, even through his glove and her mitten, just made him yearn to hold it once again like he was mere minutes ago. The blonde boy stopped moving his hand and gazed up into the night sky.

Kari, realising that he'd stopped, placed her hand over his as the two teens entered into a comfortable silence. Takeru gently wrapped his hand around hers before she returned the gesture. They remained there, watching their breath rise into the darkness above them. The snowflakes continued to fall and occasionally caught their faces, but neither were bothered and were happily enjoying this rare moment of tranquillity in the world's busiest city.

"I told you that it would be beautiful," Hikari broke the silence she glanced around at the bare Sakura trees that had snow covering their branches. "And to think that you weren't that bothered about seeing this."

"Yeah, you're right. It is," TK let out a content sigh as his sapphire orbs continued to track the icy crystals that fell down towards him. He nearly added that it was nothing compared to her beauty, but he stopped himself. It would have made things awkward and he didn't think that now was the best time to confess his feelings to Hikari. He was just happy having fun and spending time with her. There was no rush.

Kari sat up, prompting Takeru to sit up too. They both shook the snow off their backs before looking at the snow angels that they were sitting in. The two teens kept their hands around one another's as they smiled happily.

"It looks like a couple of angels touching wings," Hikari giggled as she continued to stare at their imprints. "It's kind of cute. I can imagine Angemon and Angewomon being like this."

Takeru glanced down at his hand as he once again suddenly became very aware of Kari gripping it. They probably looked like a teenage couple playing together in the snow. He glanced at the brunette girl next to him as she shifted awkwardly. Hikari glanced at their hands too before her mahogany eyes landed on his. TK noticed her cheeks becoming redder again as he felt the heat rising in his.

"I guess so," he replied and Takeru could feel his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest as he watched his best friend's expression change. That gentle smile returned to Kari's lips while her eyes remained fixed on him, giving TK that look that she only ever gave to him. He could pick out so many different emotions in there, such as longing, caring and hope, but they were mixed in with something else that he only ever saw in those glittering orbs when they were cast in his direction in these moments.

The two friends continued to gaze at each other as snowflakes gently fluttered to the ground around them. Takeru could see that his friend was thinking over something too as she continued to study him. There was much more vapour in the breaths leaving Hikari's mouth now as the rising and sinking of her chest became much more noticeable. She licked her lips and gulped before letting out a long breath.

Suddenly that mischievous glint returned to her eyes and Kari's soft smile changed back to that grin. She let go of him and turned around, grabbing snow in both hands. TK, not wanting to be caught out again, quickly turned around too. He picked up a load of snow and squashed into a ball ready to get his friend. He spun back around, drawing his arm back so that he could throw the snowball at Hikari.

Takeru gasped and closed his eyes just in time. Kari's snowball struck him right in the face and he could feel the freezing powder sticking there. He shivered as he felt it beginning to melt and slowly slide down his cheeks, nose and forehead. The snowball in his hand rolled out onto the ground as he pursed his lips.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry!" Hikari panicked as she crawled over and knelt in front of her blonde friend. TK suddenly felt the exposed soft skin of her hands on his face as she wiped the snow off for him. He guessed that she must have quickly removed her mittens to check on him. "I didn't mean to get you in the face. I'm sorry, TK. Are you are right?"

It was at that moment that Takeru noticed just how cold her hands were. Her mittens weren't waterproof like his gloves so the snow must have melted into them. His instincts took over and he threw his gloves off. The blonde boy placed his warm left hand over the hand that Kari now had on his cheek. TK reopened his sapphire eyes and reached out to her cheek too to make sure that the pink tint to her face wasn't because she was cold.

"I'm fine, but you're freezing," TK replied as he entwined his fingers with hers and gently stroked her cheek with his other hand. The heat in Hikari's face suddenly started to rise and he noticed her becoming even redder than before. It was then that it registered in his mind that she was on her knees with her face right in front of his. Takeru could even feel her breath as it gently rolled across his lips.

"I'm fine," Hikari gulped as they made eye contact. Her breathing deepened further as she shifted on the spot. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

TK's breathing deepened too as his heart began racing even faster. Her face was so close to his and he was cupping her cheek with his hand. Could this be the perfect moment that he had been waiting for? The heat in his cheeks rose another notch as well while Kari slid her free arm around behind his neck.

"I worry because I care about you." The words just seem to roll off Takeru's tongue without him really thinking about them. He gently rubbed the smooth hot skin of the brunette's face as he continued. "It's like you worrying about that snowball. It didn't hurt at all, but you still had to make sure that I was ok."

"I ..." She began to reply but paused. She then gently nodded her head and sighed. Her grip on his hand tightened. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, especially if I was the cause of it."

"Exactly," Takeru whispered as he edged slightly closer to her. "I care about you as much as you care about me. It's something that neither of us can stop doing."

Hikari nodded again as she licked her lips. She gulped once more before she started sucking on her bottom lip. Her redwood orbs remained fixed on TK's, studying them as if they were searching for his permission or hinting for him to do something. He could feel her shaking slightly too, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the position that they found themselves in.

Seeing Kari sucking on her lip like that only made Takeru want to kiss her even more. He had never felt so desperate to kiss her as he did at that moment. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest as he wondered whether he should finally take this chance. The blonde teen gently slid his hand down Hikari's jaw and used his fingers to tilt her head to the perfect angle for him to kiss her. He moved his head slightly to the side too as he slowly edged forward, gauging Kari's reaction to see if he had her permission to go further.

To his surprise, Hikari closed her eyes and edged forwards too. She took a deep breath and left her lips open, inviting TK in. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, he also took a deep breath and slowly closed the distance between them. Takeru shut his eyes and let his instincts guide him the rest of the way.

A rush of adrenaline surged around his body as his lips brushed up against Hikari's. The two teen's opened their mouths slightly wider and pushed their mouths together. It felt a little awkward as Takeru realised he hadn't actually quite got the right angle, but he didn't care. He opened his mouth some more and used his hand to tilt Kari's head a little to the side as he moved his own. They both pushed forward slightly harder as their lips slid into the perfect position and locked together.

Takeru's pulse raced more than it had in any basketball game or Digimon battle with the nervousness and excitement of the moment. He was finally kissing Hikari and living something that he had dreamed about doing. Time felt as if it had come to a complete stop as he kept his lips locked with his best friend's, turning their relationship into something more. His mind was completely focused on her and he had forgotten that they were in the middle of the park, meaning that they could be seen by anyone.

The need for oxygen slowly began entering TK's mind, but he didn't want to break his first kiss with the girl that he had always wanted to be with just yet. He kept it going, deepening the kiss a little more as he gently added a bit more pressure. Hikari mirrored his actions, trying to get as much out of the moment as she could.

Suddenly she broke the contact and gasped for air as she pulled back. Takeru let out the breath that he'd been holding in as he reopened his eyes. He was panting as he gazed into Hikari's mahogany orbs. Her giddiness and huge smile were impossible to miss as she stared back at him. The blonde teen couldn't help but grin too now that he had finally made his move.

TK released the hand that was on his cheek and slid it behind Hikari's back, using it to pull her nearer. She willingly accepted it, shuffling closer to him and placing her knees either side of his hips. The brunette girl sat down on his lap and kept her eyes fix on his the whole time. She slid her hand from his cheek, up his face and under his white beanie into his golden blonde hair. Her other arm stayed wrapped around the back of his neck and draped across his shoulder, keeping him as close to her as possible.

Closing his eyes, Takeru moved his head forwards again and placed his lips back up against hers. He kept them there for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and taking a quick breath. His lips quickly captured Hikari's again, giving her another kiss before they both took another breath. The two teens kept sharing quick kisses again and again as they recovered from their first show of love.

Every time Kari's lips left Takeru's made him want her more. He could feel his breathing becoming as normal as it could be for a situation where his heart was pounding away in his chest, so he decided that he'd go for a deeper and more passionate kiss than the one before. He opened his mouth wider and pushed his lips into Kari's, using the hand he had on her cheek to keep her lips firmly against his. She pulled back slightly before opening her mouth wider as well and zealously pushing forwards for more.

Hikari used the hand in TK's hair to push his lips deeper into hers and he couldn't object to that. He then slowly drew his mouth back from hers and opened it a little wider. Takeru pushed forwards for more, deepening the kiss again. The new couple locked their lips like that for a few moments before they pulled slightly back once more. They began sliding their lips back and forth over the other's, adding more passion into their show of affection.

Takeru could feel Hikari's breath tickling his skin as she started using her nose to breathe. Realising that it was a good idea and that it would keep their kiss going longer, he copied her as he pulled her body flush against his. TK could feel her chest rising and sinking in perfect timing with his breathing as Kari added more passion to the kiss. Not wanting to be out done, he kissed back with the same zealousness so that he could convey his feelings to her without having to say a word.

Nothing around them registered in TK's mind as he kept his lips gliding over his best friend's. He was solely focused on Hikari and his desire to keep showing her how he felt about her. Her actions and the passion in her movements certainly told Takeru of her desires and feelings for him. She'd been hiding them and holding them back for just as long as he had and now they were finally being released in a torrent that neither one of them wanted to stop. It kind of made TK wish that he'd dared to do this soon because it was that good.

The blissful moment finally came to an end as Kari reluctantly pulled her lips away from his after what felt like an eternity. Takeru kept his eyes closed as he felt her rest the side of her head against his. He could hear her heavy breathing as she placed her mouth next to his ear. Hikari wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tightly as she tried to regain her breath. TK slid his right hand around to the back of her head from her cheek as the couple remained there in the snow for several moments.

"I've been waiting so long for that moment," Kari whispered into his ear, breaking the silence. "That was fantastic."

"Me too," Takeru let out a soft chuckle before he continued whispering. "Will you be my best friend and girlfriend all rolled into one?"

"Of course I will, silly," Hikari giggled before she pulled back, making him open his eyes. The couple gazed lovingly at one another as the brunette continued. "It's what I've always wanted because I love you, Takeru."

Her face suddenly flushed red and she began fidgeting. Hikari gulped as a frown grew across her brow and she shifted on the spot. "Sorry. I guess that sounds weird since I've only been your girlfriend for all of a few seconds and we've only just shared our first kiss. You probably think that ..."

Takeru slid his hand back around to her cheek and tilted her head. He closed his eyes again and placed his lips against hers. He was going to place his finger over her lips but he felt that this would get his point across better. Hikari froze for a moment before finally kissing him back. They remained there with their lips locked again before TK reluctantly pulled away and reopened his eyes.

"I love you too, Hikari," he replied while staring straight into those glittering orbs opposite him that were always so full of light and life. That giddy look returned to them as a huge smile spread across her face. Takeru knew that it was mirrored by his lips too. "I've always loved you."

"I feel like I could jump up and down for joy," Hikari giggled as she squeezed him. "Just like Yolei does every time she gets too excited."

Takeru chuckled as he tightened his embrace of her too. "I feel like I want to shout that I love you from the top of the highest skyscraper in Tokyo. Although, really I don't need to because you're right here in front of me and you're the one who I want to really say it to, my love."

Hikari pulled him flush against her body again as she placed her head back next to his. TK's hand returned to the back of her head as they held one another tightly and enjoyed the moment that they had finally shared after bottling up their love for one another for years. TK noticed that the snow was starting to get heavier again, but it didn't bother him because the girl in his arms was keeping him warm.

"Hey, TK," Hikari broke the silence as she whispered into his ear once more. "Can we go back to yours, grab some hot chocolate, cuddle up and watch a movie together?"

"Sure," he whispered before he pulled back. She smiled at him as they both stood up and brushed the snow off their clothes. They picked up their gloves and shoved them into their pockets before Takeru took his girlfriend's hand in his. The couple entwined their fingers and headed back to his place.

* * *

I know that this was clichéd and fluffy, but I still hope that you enjoyed reading it. I also know that it's similar to some of the other Takari stories that I've published, which was kind of the point. I wanted to do something similar to my other winter-themed Takari fics to commemorate my five years of writing them.

As I said, I hope that you enjoyed reading this and please let me know your thoughts about this one-shot by leaving a review :D


End file.
